The Missing Red Paint
by Electra Minos
Summary: This time at the world meeting, everyone must paint their countries flag. But as you can guess some colours are wanted more than others. Kiku just wants the colour red, but with so many countries it's chaos. He notices there is one bottle of red paint missing. Sneaking out in search of it he finds another country who is also looking for piece and quiet. JapanXCanada Fluff!


The Missing Pot of Red Paint

"Give it here!" Alfred shouted making a grab for the bottle of red paint.

"No way I need it!" Arthur shouted moving the bottle of red paint out of Alfred's reach. Though it wasn't long until it was taken out of his hand by another painter.

"Merci." Francis smiled as he took the bottle are poured some out some red paint for himself.

"Why did you give some to him?" Alfred whined. Arthur looked annoyed at Francis.

"DON'T STEAL THE PAINT!" Arthur shouted. The trio continued to squabble over the paint bottle. Kiku looked as his painting in distress. The blank canvas stared back at him. All he needed to do was paint a circle. They all had to paint their flags for some massive collage thing, and so far he didn't have any paint. He looked around the room. He knew there were 5 bottles of red paint. One was being fought over by Alfred, Arthur and Francis so there was no chance on getting that any time soon. Another bottle was over near Ivan and was being shared by him, Ravis, Toris and Feliks. No hope getting it from there. There was another bottle between Ludwig and Feliciano, with Lovino stealing Ludwig's paint every so often. No chance on getting that one. The nearest bottle was being used by Roderich and Elizabeta. He didn't want to interrupt them to ask for it. He noticed Yao was using the yellow for his main design, he was going to get the red later. Kiku looked over all the scenes, counting up the bottles. 1...2...3...4... where was the fifth bottle? He double checked he hadn't miss counted. Nope there were only 4 bottles here, where was the fifth one. Kiku picked up his easel and canvas and slipped off through a slightly ajar door looking for the red paint, but more importantly, some peace and quiet.

"Nearly half way done." Matthew smiled, taking a bottle of red paint and pouring out another blob of paint. He smiled as he started on the maple leave at the centre of his flag. He smiled happily as he had luckily been able to steal the red paint he and his brother were using. Alfred had quickly moved over to where Arthur and Francis were and... well chaos ensued. But he had gotten out alright with the bottle of the all important red paint. He also enjoyed the quiet he had found, away from all the noise. Though he jumped hearing the click of a door being opened. "Please don't hurt me!" Matthew cried out in panic.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?" Kiku asked innocently as he spotted the worried Canadian. Matthew let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry... most people mistake me for my brother." He looked back to the canvas. "It never ends well." Kiku walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a good neighbour Matthew. I would never hurt you." Kiku said softly.

"Thanks." Matthew smiled. Kiku suddenly realised what he was doing, blushing he pulled away. Matthew looked at him confused.

"Erm... Matthew... can I please share the red paint?" Kiku asked nervously, trying not to look into Matthews violet eyes. Matthew looked at him confused, why was he so shy all of a sudden? He then remembered the question.

"Oh yeah sure." Matthew picked up the bottle and handed it to him. Soon it was Matthew's turn to blush as Kiku reached for the bottle and half grabbed Matthew's hand as well. Kiku quickly moved his hand, smiling softly to himself as he accepted the bottle. As accidental at it may of seemed, that touch was totally on purpose. He had always been curious of his neighbour, how quiet he was, how kind he seemed, he wanted to know him more. Unfortunately his nosier brother stole a lot of the spotlight. But in it's own way, this helped his fondness of Matthew. Now he had to play his cards right here. He didn't know how Matthew would react to advances on him. The only record he had about Matthew's past was the fact that he was brought up by Francis. No one really knew the full extent of how that had effected him. Matthew quickly turned back to his own painting. Kiku's soft hand on his. He shook his head quickly, it was be accident. It was just an accident.

The pair continued to paint in peace. The only sound that could be heard were the gentle brush strokes on canvas. Matthew put the finishing strokes on his flag, steeping back a little. He smiled looking over it. Kiku looked over at it as well. He smiled softly as Matthew's flag looked amazing. He looked back at his own, it was nearly done. Just a few more minuets and he'd be finished.

"I guess I'll see you around." Matthew smiled. Kiku couldn't let him go, not yet.

"Matthew... you seem to have some paint on you." He said quickly. He was met by a very puzzled look from the Canadian.

"Have I?" He looked down at his clothes. Kiku shuffled forwards with his paint brush, smiling softly. "I can't see any." Matthew said as he looked up to find his nose brushing against Kiku's paintbrush. He paused for a moment as he quickly tried to work out what was going on. Kiku blushed at little at Matthew's cute expression of confusion.

"See. You have paint on your nose." He said softly. Matthew blinked at him. "Don't worry. I'll help you get it off." Kiku said and quickly rubbed Matthews nose with a tissue, making sure to get the red paint off and he sure took his time. Matthew looked confused at Kiku, sure he was really nice and quiet. But he always hung out with his brother. So did he seem so interested in him? Matthew wondered at Kiku pulled back.

"Thank you." He said politely, giving him a soft smile. He didn't know why, but he picked up his paintbrush and painted a line on Kiku's cheek. Kiku looked at him shocked, but he blushed harder as Matthew cleaned it off his cheek wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Matthew..." Kiku stuttered as he could feel the Canadian so close. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Matthew asked. Kiku locked gaze with Matthew. There was no going back now.

"I would very much like you to come home with me so we can get to know each other better." Kiku said very quickly. Matthew was taken aback by the invitation or rather a request. He smiled softly.

"Sure. I'd love to visit your house." He smiled. "And get to know you better." He added. Kiku noticed the second section of the reply had a slightly french accent on it. He would of fanboyed right there and then, but that would be weird. He smiled and quickly painted Matthew's cheek red. Matthew chuckled and retaliated with his own brush.

"Has anyone seen Kiku?" Yao asked. Looking around he couldn't spot him anywhere. He had finished with his design and now just needed some red paint. He was sure Kiku would share with him, but where was he. Yao left the room and started his search for Kiku. Walking down the corridor he could relax now he was away from that chaos. He quickly heard some laughing from a near by room. He quickened his pace towards the room. Slowly opening the door, his eyes widening at the slight. Kiku was straddling Matthew and they were french kissing. He also noticed they were both covered in paint... maybe he'll borrow from someone else as he gently closed the door.


End file.
